Last Thing on My Mind
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for three years, and then Kagome suddenly leaves Inuyasha. Inuyasha calles her to get her to tell him what he can do to change so that he can have her back. What is her answer? inuxkag


Hey I'm new here, so yeah, this is my story Foodnetworkstar

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor the song by LeAnn Rimes "last thing on my mind"

_Four o'clock in the morning_

_My mind is filled with a thousand thoughts of you_

_And how you left without warning_

_But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through_

Inuyasha stared at the ceiling, tears running down his cheeks. The love of his life had left him this morning, without a word.

'Kagome,' he thought, 'please come home.'

He closed his golden eyes, and sat up. His long silver mane was mangled, and he was quivering, he felt as if he was beyond repair.

Finally he picked up the phone and called her.

'Baby, I'm sorry,' grief was even in his own thoughts, 'for what ever I did. Just please come home. I'll change, I promise I will.'

_Now I see so clearly_

_We're together but living separate lives_

_So I wanna tell you I'm sorry_

_Baby I can't find the words_

_But if I could, then you know I would_

_Yeah yeah_

Kagome sat upon her bed, crying, knowing that she would never be happy again, never would she laugh, smile, love even. No, not without Inuyasha at her side. He was what got her up every morning, seeing him lying right next to her. She used to try to get out of bed as quietly as she could, so that she could surprise him with a breakfast. She never could though, when ever she got out of bed, he asked her where exactly she thought she was going.

The last few months of their relationship, he seemed to be ignoring her, not caring where she went, just as long as she came home at a decent time. She felt like he didn't love her any more, so she left him.

More tears poured down her face. She wanted what was best for him, even if it meant losing him, the thing that had made her smile when her dad had died; laugh all her worries away, the thing she couldn't live without.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, sinking into the dark depths of depression, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I love you."

_No I won't let go, know what we can be_

_I won't watch my, crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all, right before my eyes, yeah_

_(Girl)I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind_

"Hello?" The sound of her voice brought him great comfort. Already he could feel his heart mending. He could almost see her, her black hair shining, being accented by the lights she more than likely had on. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Sango, I really don't want to talk. If he had wanted to talk it through, don't you think he would have called by now? Please, just go bother Miroku or something, I really need to be left alone. Oh, yeah. Who gives a rat's behind if I'm depressed." her voice was filled with annoyance.

"Can we talk it out; I don't think I can live without you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, hoping she would listen to what he had to say.

_You carried me like a river_

_How far we've come still surprises me_

_And now I look in the mirror_

_Staring back is a man I used to be, with you_

_How I long for you, yeah_

"Kagome, we dated for three years, and I want to know what I did to chase you away. I promise to make it better, I will change! Please, I just want you with me. I...I love you Kagome Higurashi. I love you more than anything. Please come home." Inuyasha prayed she would, how she did he didn't care, forgive him, take him back, kiss him and cuddle him like she used to.

_No I won't let go, know what we can be_

_I won't watch my life, crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes, yeah_

_Oh, I'm sorry now. You were the last thing on my mind_

_(Girl) I'm sorry I was wrong_

_Could have been there_

_Should have been so strong_

_So I'm sorry_

"Why then, why did you ignore me, you became more jumpy when ever I talked to you. I thought you didn't love me!" Kagome summed up her side of the story shortly, and right to the point. Tears were flowing freely down her face. "I don't want to put you in a relationship you didn't want to be in!"

"Kagome, no I had a lot on my mind. You got to believe me, it was all about you. Never did I think that, I love you I really do! It's just that, well, let's say a little birdie told me that I was too protective of you and I really needed to cool off. It said I wasn't letting you have the freedom you were born with; I was just trying to lay off a bit. And, well, I was going to propose to you on our fourth anniversary of dating, ya know, to be all romantic and stuff. Though, I never was very good at showing emotion." a blush stained his cheeks as he admitted what he was trying to keep a secret.

"Never would I ask you to be. Inuyasha, I am in love with a half-demon that never expresses emotion unless we are alone. A half-demon that doesn't give a rip about what the world thinks of him, a man that I know now that I should have never let go. I love you, my Inuyasha." Kagome finished.

"Be right there." was all that she heard before he hung up.

She got up; a smile played on her lips as she went to the cupboard and got out two cups instant ranmen, and started to boil water. When the water boiled she poured it into the cups and cover, then set the timer for three minutes.

Someone knocked at the door, but must have been impatient to get inside, so let himself in. Before she knew it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Mmm, boy do you ever smell good Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he buried his nose into her hair, parting it only to find her neck and suck it long and hard, knowing it would leave a hicky.

_No I won't let go, knowing what we can be _

_I won't watch my life, crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all, right before my eyes, yeah_

_(Girl) I'm sorry now; you were the last thing on my mind_

Inuyasha stared at his new wife and mate. It was their wedding reception, and he swore that she had just sprouted wings. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed a grabbed his chin and planted a wet one on him. He smiled into the kiss. Then he stood, grabbed a microphone and sang into it. He watched Kagome stand and grab a mic out of the corner of his eye.

_I won't watch my life, crashing down on me_

_Guess I had it all, right before my eyes_

_(Girl) I'm sorry now; you were the last thing on my mind_

Kagome couldn't be happier in her life. She was married to the love of her life and had a little secret that she was going to announce after they finished the song.

_On my mind_

_On my mind_

As Inuyasha sat down, he noted that his wedding gown wearing angle was still standing. He cocked his head off to the side. What in the world?

"As all of you know, we are now bound by the holy sacrament of marriage, but there is some thing else that will bound us tighter. Inuyasha, you're going to be a father."

So that's that. Yeah, by the way, if you see any mistakes tell me (nicely) and say where and what should be fixed. Thanks!!


End file.
